ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Midori Takamine/Profile
The tallest among the first years, Midori is blessed with good looks and physique, but has no confidence, is a bit timid, and easily finds things bothersome. He is RYUSEI Green from the unit RYUSEITAI. He sees RYUSEITAI leader Chiaki's brash nature as stifling, and can sometimes find the other third year member Kanata strange and confusing, but he is on good terms with his other two first year teammates Tetora and Shinobu. He loves cute stuffed animals and mascot characters, especially odd-looking ones where the species is unclear. He usually uses them as his emotional support to get through harsh practice and other burdensome tasks. Personality Midori is often sullen and in low spirits. He often makes inappropriate remarks and rants, and formal and honorific speech are his weakness. He has a complexity about his height, and tries to eat less or avoid eating meat so as not to grow any bigger.Midori's first sub story He has a tendency to feel restless when there is unfinished work, and would rather stay up late until it's complete.Birth of Basukebon Appearance Midori is a tall young man with a good build. His hair is light brown, short, and slightly tousled. His eyes are a light blue, aqua color. He wears the school's uniform with white shirt unbuttoned at the collar and a red tie, together with a black button-up sweater under the school's blazer, which is left unbuttoned. He wears green sneakers with white accents and laces. On stage, he wears the green color version of RYUSEITAI. It includes a green leather jacket with white accents and a black shirt underneath. He also wears black form-fitting pants with a green stripe down the middle, accessorized with a star on a belt that has yellow and green strings dangling from it and wrap around the waist. He also wears tall white boots with green accents and a pair of black fingerless gloves. Trivia * Midori's first name means "emerald" or "green," which is also his color in RYUSEITAI, as well as the color of his sneakers. He also likes the color green.Climax - Epilogue 3 His last name means "high peak," which is most likely related to his height. *Midori's autograph consists of his full name rendered in hiragana and also features the head of a mascot character, stemming from Midori's interest in them. *He shares his birthday with second year student Adonis. *He chose this academy is because it's close to his home, which is the greengrocer in the shopping district located nearby. **However, he wasn't intending on becoming an idol; he only entered the idol course by mistake, and now has no choice but to participate in idol activities. * People around him often mention how good-looking he is.Biblio - Bind and Unfold 1, Strawberry Colored Holiday, Shiny First Years * People often remark he looks scary when wearing a blank/serious expression due to his handsome face.Climax - He Won't Cry 3, Sweet Halloween * In early spring, he received an Atlantic footballfish key chain from Kanata. He now attaches this key chain to his phone.Morning Practice 2, School Festival Card (Unbloomed Ver.), Chuunibyou Card (Unbloomed Ver.) Spoilers: * Until Repayment Festival, Midori has never said the Ryusei Green catchphrase correctly, instead opting to simplifying or saying it however he felt like. The most common way he would say it is "The green flames are the mark of compassion... Healing everyone with things like mascot characters... My name is Midori, so I'm Ryusei Green, Takamine Midori..." He uses a similar version in Yumenosaki Ryuseitai Song. Voice Actor Comment "It seems to me that Midori Takamine the type of boy who has no confidence in himself, and whose body matured faster than his mentality. As in, his physical body grows at a pace incompatible with the mental image he has of himself, causing him to feel perplexed when people start relying on him, making him think, 'Ahh... That's not how I really am...' He tends to complain quite a bit, but he will surely become a great catch, not only physically but also emotionally, so please regard him kindly!" }} Sources Category:Profile